


Amazing

by helsinkibaby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve resolves not to ask what Darcy finds so amusing. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : crack fic  
> Prompt: any, any, *character* gets hiccups

When he sees a little smile playing around her lips, Steve swears to himself that he's not going to ask Darcy what's so funny. After all, he's supposed to be reading very important, super secret and sensitive case files, not stealing glances at his girlfriend, and besides, he knows if it's anything important, she'll tell him. 

He lasts about ten minutes, which is five minutes longer than he thought he would, so he decides to take that as a victory. 

"What's so funny?"

In his defence, when he cracks, it's in the middle of a very boring report, in the middle of a page that he'd already ready seven times. He tells himself it'll go easier if his girlfriend isn't distracting him but when Darcy looks at him and her smile only widens, he gets the feeling he's not going to be doing much reading for the foreseeable future. 

"Come here," she says, holding out her hand in expectation rather than request. Even her tone has the ring of command about it and he complies without even blinking. She takes her hand in his, guides it to the swell of her belly and he grins, report forgotten, because in the last couple of weeks, this has become his new favourite pastime. 

"Is she kicking?" Darcy snickers at the question, moves his hand just slightly and then he starts, just like always, when he feels the initial movement. Straight away though, he realises something is different. This isn't the usual kick, the swift jabbing movement that makes him laugh and Darcy wince at the thought of how powerful it would be in a couple of months. This is jerkier, almost rhythmic, almost like a jump...

Then it hits him. 

"Are those hiccups?"

Darcy nods, a laugh bubbling from her throat as her hand covers his. "Yep." He opens his mouth to ask a question, closes it when she continues, "And yes, it's perfectly normal and natural and nothing to be worried about." He looks down at his hand on her belly and she touches his cheek, raises his head so that he can see the fond smile on her face. "Yesterday was the first time," she told him. "And I have never googled anything so fast in my life. Like, ever." 

All Steve can do is shake his head. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any more amazing..."

Darcy's smile turns softer, her thumb sweeping up and down his cheek. "Yeah," she whispers, "I know."

He kisses her then and the reports go unread. 

He doesn't care. 


End file.
